everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DatAsymptote
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hunter Huntsman page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 05:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Zena! I got your message - hello there! Nice to see you on the wiki. So, who's your favourite EAH character? Mine's Cedar Wood :) Thenaturals (talk) 06:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course I'll check it out - I'll add it to my bookmarks. If you need any help on the wiki, just ask and I'll help out :) Thenaturals (talk) 06:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation I am not saying no to the wikis becoming affiliates, but there is a teensy problem right now. Two days ago, I suggested to TheHatter to make a fandom wiki and that, like the MHWiki and MHFWiki, our two wikis could be affiliates. TheHatter made the wiki, but there was some uncertainty about the name it should be and whether it should be changed. I haven't heard from TheHatter since. I am okay for the EAHWiki to be affiliated with both the fandom and fanon wikis, but perhaps the two of you could maybe talk first about the current situation, perhaps fusing or affiliating with each other too. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fandom Wikia I'd be happy to combine the Wiki's! Mine was taking a long time to think of what to do next, so I think that combining them together is for the best. Go ahead! TheHatter (talk) 06:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Fandom Wiki So should I go ahead and put up the affiliation material? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Cerise Ya like Cerise (CH)? Same! -- 14:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Transcripts I actually promised Letice we'd incorporate them (and she has transcripts of the first four webisodes). I should've gotten to it about a month ago, but I forgot/couldn't figure out a nice system. I promise I'll set something up today. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I've set something up for the first webisode's Enlish transcript. Let me know what you think, both visually and if the coding can be understood (switch on Source over Visual if it initially looks weird. I've switched off Visual a long time ago so I have no clue how it looks in that). :Also, the example webisode is one long scene, so there was little reason for me to create pauses. I figure that the later webisode with definable scenes could do with pauses in the form of separate tables. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry, but I am not planning on adding scene descriptions. The transcripts are source material and a gesture to the reader portion who is not familiar enough with English to catch everythign said, in particular the puns. If people want the scene, they can watch the webisode itself or read the summary on the webisode's page. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC)